staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 października 1983
100px 6.00 - TTR: Biologia, sem. 1 — Budowa i czynności życiowe glonów 6.30 - TTR: Fizyka, sem. 1 — Rodzaje ruchu 7.00 - TTR: Fizyka, sem. 8 — Fale 7.30 - TTR: Biologia, sem. 3 — Wrażliwość i koordynacja procesów życiowych u roślin i zwierząt 8.25 - „Tydzień na działce" 8.55 - Program dnia oraz film animowany „Oto Shadoki” 9.00 - Dla młodych widzów: "Sobótka" oraz film z serii: "Czterej pancerni i pies" 10.30 - Historia dramatu polskiego - Aleksander Fredro "Pan Kowalski" 12.10 - "Koncert w Rybnej" 13.00 - "Z Polski rodem" 13.30 - Koncert na trawie 13.45 - Poradnik rolniczy 14.15 - "Na leśnych ścieżkach" - reportaż wojskowy 14.45 - "W świecie ciszy" 15.15 - Dziennik 15.40 - "Z czego śmieją się nasi sąsiedzi" - "To moja sprawa, szefie" 17.10 - "Trybuna sejmowa" 17.40 - W każdą porę roku 18.20 - ERRATA 18.50 - Dobranoc. "Reksio magik" 19.00 - Rolnicze rozmowy 19.10 - "Kodeks drogowy" 19.30 - Dziennik 20.15 - "Narzeczone z cesarstwa" (1), "Panny z Angouleme" - francuski melodramat historyczny 21.30 - Taniec, taniec, taniec 22.00 - Dziennik 22.20 - Wiadomości sportowe 22.30 - Kino nocne: "Czarny kot" 100px 9.00 - NURT: Dydaktyka matematyki — Obserwować, analizować, stosować 9.30 - NURT: Poezja współczesna w szkole 10.00 - NURT: Film - sztuka obrazu 10.30 - Premiera w dwójce - "Narzeczone z cesarstwa" (1), "Panny z Angouleme" 11.40 - Sobota w dwójce - Czym żyje kraj? 11.55 - "Baśń o carze Softanie" - film dla dzieci 13.20 - Nowe prawo o ruchu drogowym 13.45 - Magazyn kibiców Mistrzostwa świata w judo 14.50 - "Powstanie człowieka (2) - "Plony czterech pór roku" 15.35 - Nowe prawo o ruchu drogowym 15.40 - Wideoteka 16.10 - "Gorąca linia" - ekspres reporterów sportowych 16.40 - Nowe prawo o ruchu drogowym 16.45 - Świadkowie 17.10 - "Old Timers" 17.45 - "Prawa ruchu" (3) - "Czarny piotruś" - serial TV CSRS 18.30 - Kabaret pradziunia 19.00 - "Bogowie czterech stron świata" - "Od oseńczyków do pierwszych chrześcijan" 19.30 - Dziennik 20.15 - Wieczór teatralny August Strindberg "Wielkanoc" 22.35 - Wiadomości 22.45 - Magazyn sportowy 23.30 - Kino dorosłych 100px 10.00 Heute 10.03 Zu heiß gebadet 11.40 Aspekte 12.55 Presseschau 13.00 Heute 13.15 Videotext für alle 13.40 Programmvorschau 14.10 Tagesschau 14.15 Sesamstraße 14.45 ARD-Ratgeber: Gesundheit 15.30 Verrückter Mittwoch 17.00 Blickfeld 17.30 Hier und heute unterwegs 18.00 Tagesschau 18.05 Die Sportschau 19.00 Markt 19.25 Büro, Büro 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Die Knapp-Familie 21.55 Ziehung der Lottozahlen 22.20 Rockpalast-Festival 100px 10.00 Heute 10.03 Zu heiß gebadet 11.40 Aspekte 11.50 Programmvorschau 12.15 Nachbarn in Europa. Griechenland / Spanien / Jugoslawien 14.30 Heute 14.32 Pinocchio 14.55 1, 2 oder 3 15.40 Das Mittagessen 16.20 So ein Tierleben (4) 16.45 Enorm in Form 17.02 Der große Preis 17.05 Heute 17.10 Länderspiegel 18.00 Vorsicht, Falle! 19.00 Heute 19.30 Gestern bei Müllers 20.15 Wetten, dass ...? 21.55 Heute 22.00 Aktuelles Sport-Studio 23.15 Serpico 00.05 Heute 100px 15.30 Avanti! Avanti! (5) 16.00 Actualites 16.15 News of the week 16.30 Telekolleg 18.00 Marco 18.25 Die Abenteuer der Maus auf dem Mars 18.30 Beim Wort genommen 19.00 Wildnis Kleine Camargue 19.50 Was die Großmutter noch wusste 20.35 Lieder und Leute 21.35 Arbeitsplätze 22.10 100 Jahre Berliner Philharmoniker (1) 00.20 Sendeschluss 100px 14.25 Der Doktor und das liebe Vieh 15.15 Hello, Fräulein! 16.00 Telekolleg 17.00 Narbengesicht und Sonnenblick 17.30 Zwischen Spessart und Karwendel 18.00 Taschenbuch-Telegramme 18.15 Ratgeber: Beruf 18.45 Rundschau 19.00 Lieder - Rhythmen - Melodien 20.00 Beau Brummell 21.50 Rundschau 22.05 Z.E.N. Glockenläuten aus der Basilika in Altenstadt 22.10 Lächeln ist das Erbteil meines Stammes 23.10 Rock aus dem Alabama 23.55 Rundschau 100px 17.30 Tele-Ski (3) 18.00 20 Jahre Beach-Boys 18.45 Damit mer's net vergesse 19.30 Christliche Gegenwart - bald vorbei? 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Erzählungen aus dem hohen Norden (5) 21.05 Das Bild der Woche 21.15 W.A. Mozart 21.45 Handeln - für ein unerreichbares Ziel 23.45 Focus on Jazz 00.30 Sendeschluss 100px 15.30 Vorschau 16.00 Follow me 16.30 Arbeit - Beispiele für ihre Humanisierung 17.00 Der Sternenhimmel im Oktober 17.15 Hobbythek 18.00 Sesamstraße 18.30 Der Doktor und das liebe Vieh 19.20 Let's rock (2) 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Task Force Police 21.05 Vor vierzig Jahren 21.35 Demetrius oder Die Bluthochzeit zu Moskau 23.20 Letzte Nachrichten 100px 09.00 Samstag-Kolleg 16.30 Telekolleg 17.30 Gestörtes Sprechen - gestörtes Hören (6) 18.00 Follow me (40) 18.15 Pauk mit: Latein (3) 18.30 Rockpalast 19.00 Aktuelle Stunde 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Natur und Technik im Dritten 21.00 Gott und die Welt 21.30 Rückblende 21.45 Nächstes Jahr, selbe Zeit 23.45 Das Klavier 00.45 Letzte Nachrichten 100px 09.25 Aktuelle Kamera 10.00 Tri-Tra-Trick 10.30 Fräulein Mama. Lustspiel 11.30 XXVII. Berliner Festtage des Theaters und der Musik 12.00 Nachrichten 12.05 Ein Bums wirkt manchmal Wunder 12.55 Plzén, Prager Straße 16 13.20 Im Krug zum grünen Kranze 14.20 Nachrichten 14.30 Ferien für den Hund. Spielfilm für Kinder 15.50 Pfiff 16.00 Aha 17.00 Im schönsten Tal des Pamir (2) 17.30 Nachrichten 17.40 Sport aktuell 18.50 Sandmännchen 19.00 Die schöne Arabella und der Zauberer (12) 19.30 Aktuelle Kamera 20.00 Da liegt Musike drin 21.30 Die nackte Wahrheit 23.00 Aktuelle Kamera 23.15 Jazzbühne 1983 00.15 Nachrichten 100px 14.20 Siehste 14.25 Das Professorenkollegium tagt 15.55 Ein seltsamer Zweikampf 17.30 Ansichtskarte 17.45 Nachrichten 17.50 Sandmännchen 18.00 Will Shakespeare 18.55 Nachrichten 19.00 Musik, die nie verklingt 20.00 Ein unbekannter Freund 21.30 Aktuelle Kamera 22.00 Zwei Krawatten 100px 09.00 Frühnachrichten 09.05 Englisch (6) 09.35 Französisch (84) 10.05 Russisch 10.35 Österreich-Bild am Sonntag 11.00 Konzert am Vormittag 11.15 Horowitz in London 12.00 Nachrichten 12.15 Formel 1-Grand-Prix von Südafrika 15.00 Burgtheater 16.40 Väter der Klamotte 17.00 Wer bastelt mit 17.30 Flipper 17.55 Betthupferl 18.00 Zwei x sieben 18.25 Guten Abend am Samstag ... sagt Heinz Conrads 18.50 Trautes Heim 19.00 Österreich-Bild mit Südtirol aktuell 19.30 Zeit im Bild / Sport 20.15 Wetten, dass ... 22.05 Sport 22.20 Rockpalast-Festival 100px 15.15 Club 2. Diskussionssendung 17.00 Die liebe Familie 17.45 Wer will mich? 18.00 Zwei x sieben 18.25 Fußball 19.00 Trailer 19.30 Zeit im Bild 19.50 Ein Fall für den Volksanwalt 20.15 Die große DÖF-Show 21.05 Kabarett in der Zeit 22.05 Fragen des Christen 22.10 Der einsame Job 00.00 Schlussnachrichten 100px 12.45 Avanti! Avanti! (5) 13.15 Elektronik statt Papier (5) 13.45 Tennis 16.45 Weltreise 17.35 Gschichte-Chischte 17.45 Telesguard 17.55 Tagesschau 18.00 So ein Leben ist überhaupt nicht eingeplant 18.45 Sport in Kürze 18.50 Zahlenlotto 19.00 Bodenständigi Choscht 19.30 Tagesschau / Das Wort zum Sonntag 19.55 Die DRS-Big-Band spielt. "Alte Bekannte" 20.15 Wetten, dass ...? Siehe ZDF 22.00 Tagesschau 22.10 Sportpanorama 23.10 Die Profis 00.00 Tagesschau Kategoria:Ramówki Program 1 z 1983 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Program 2 z 1983 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD/WDR z 1983 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 1983 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Südwest 3 z 1983 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Bayern 3 z 1983 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hessen 3 z 1983 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nord 3 z 1983 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WDR z 1983 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DDR1 z 1983 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DDR2 z 1983 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ORF 1 z 1983 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ORF 2 z 1983 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SF DRS TV z 1983 roku